The Hollow Egg
by Ren Kayashima
Summary: Garcia has a April Fools Prank that is sure to catch the team leader by surprise. Written for Chit Chat on Author's Corner April Fools Challenge.


Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

Pairing: Hotch/Garcia

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

Written for Chit Chat on Author's Corner April Fool's Frolicking Fun Challenge.

0o0o0o0

Garcia was itching to put her plan into action. She looked at the small colored eggs that rested in a basket on her desk. This time it was going to work. She would be successful in her mission to prank the one person she could never prank before.

The colors were just a clever ploy. She brought them in and said they were decoration for the upcoming Easter holiday. Those silly profilers actually believed her clever little cover story.

Her target had yet to arrive at the BAU, but that was okay. He was bringing the surprise element of her prank, the key ingredient to Penelope Garcia's Master Plan.

Garcia brought the basket with her into the bull pen and propped herself at the edge of Derek Morgan's desk. "Hey baby girl. What's going on?" Her forest green skirt swayed as she bounced slightly.

Garcia smiled innocently. "I'm waiting for Hotch to get here. I need to ask him a question."

Morgan smiled and leaned back in his seat. He put his hands behind his head as he stared at the gorgeous technical analyst in front of him. "Oh yeah. What do you need to ask him?"

"I need to know what his plans are for Easter. I want to dye eggs with Jack and Henry," Garcia answered simply.

Reid looked up from his paperwork. "Did you know that the Easter egg was said to be created by the Celtic Goddess of Spring as a sign of renewal and rebirth?"

Garcia kept her eyes glued on the doors of the elevators. She looked over the edge of her lime green glasses, waiting for her target to come into site. "Fascinating," she mumbled.

Hotch came through the doors of the BAU with Jack in tow. Garcia's Cheshire grin grew in anticipation. She bent down as Jack came running over for a big hug. "Jack Attack!" she cheered happily. Everything was falling into place now.

"Hi Auntie Penelope," Jack smiled. The young preschooler was in tan cargo pants and a black jacket. It wasn't quite warm enough to be running around in a t-shirt, but it would be in a couple weeks.

Garcia pulled a blue egg out for the child. She held it gently with two fingers. Some of the dye had been smeared as she handled it, but the color wasn't what mattered. "Why don't you give your dad an Easter egg?" she suggested sweetly. "You remember what to do right?"

Jack nodded and took the surprisingly light egg from her fingers. He smiled and lifted it up before smacking it lightly on top of Penelope's head with enough force to break the fragile egg shell.

Garcia stared at the four-year-old. "Jack, you weren't supposed to break the hollow egg on my head. You were supposed to get your dad."

Hotch smiled. "April Fool's Garcia. Next time you should keep your plans to yourself," he said. Jack ran up and hugged his dad's leg. Hotch looked down at his son with a proud grin. "Good job buddy."

Garcia began to pout as she pulled the blue egg pieces from her hair. "You wouldn't let me get close enough to prank you. It had to be Jack," she started making her way to the ladies room. "You suck Aaron Hotchner!" she called.

Morgan started to laugh as Reid looked around confused. The Great Penelope Garcia's Master Prank had backfired.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Well, another challenge piece is done. I hope you liked it. I loved writing it. The story has been sitting in my head for a while now, but I haven't been able to sit down and write it. Everything else was getting in the way. I know it was short, but it was just meant to be a little snap shot.

Drop me a review letting me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys.

Shane


End file.
